Mistletoe Meyhen
by TheatreGirl81
Summary: An AU Les Mis Christmas story set in modern day. Eponine is determined to get Marius under the mistletoe, but he has other plans.


"That's not right! Move it over here. No, over HERE!"

Eponine cringed as her father shouted orders to the staff. She ducked her head and continued to untangle the knots of lights. Maybe should go unnoticed for just a moment longer. It was rare when the Thenardiers did anything for other people, so she just enjoyed the Christmas preparations.

The Thenardier family owned a rather large hotel and they had been talked into throwing a party for the upcoming holiday. The mayor of the town thought the old hotel would be a great site to host the event, but Mr. Thenardier had balked at the suggestion of a party open to the public. It was always about money, Eponine thought sadly. It had been Madam Thenardier who had found the middle ground: a cash bar and payment in advance if the guests wanted dinner. Charity was a thing unheard of in this family.

Of course she had been encouraged to invite all of her friends. Her sister Azelma and brother Gavroche had been given the same ultimatum: your salaries depend on how many people you bring to the party; never mind the fact that Gavroche was still in middle school, he was worked just as hard as the two girls.

The party was in two days and everyone was rushing to get the ballroom decorated. Eponine, tired of fighting with the lights, decided to hang the mistletoe in the entry way. Standing, she crossed to the box of decorations and found the greenery.

"Azelma, will you hold the ladder for me?" she called.

"Sure."

Azelma found a hammer and a nail and together the girls carried over the ladder and set it up.

"It's a waste of time, hanging it there," Thenardier said. "You should hang it in the corner above a stool and get the boys to pay for a kiss."

"That's not very festive," Azelma muttered.

Eponine stood her ground. "I'm hanging it here."

"You should talk one of those boys you know into sitting under it too," Madam Thenardier suggested. "No use leaving the paying girls out of this."

Azelma nudged her sister. "Marius."

"What? No. He would never agree." Eponine looked appalled.

"Agree to what?" a voice said from behind her.

"I meant he was standing behind you," Azelma hissed.

Eponine turned, highly aware of the blush that colored her cheeks. "Agree to help… With the decorations."

"Of course I'll help you," Marius said. He flashed a bright smile. "That's why I came over, to assist all of you with this party. It's a great thing, to open the hotel up to everyone."

"And did she invite all of your friends?" Thenardier asked with interest.

"She did sir," he replied. "And she even asked us to spread the word to anyone else who might be interested."

"Such a good girl, our Eponine," Madam Thenardier cooed. "Well, since you offered, go and aid the girls with their silly tradition."

"What tradition?" Marius asked. He looked genuinely curious.

"Mistletoe," Azelma said. "We were about to hang it up here in the entry way. We need to put in a nail first."

"I've got this," Marius said. He took the hammer and nail and ascended the ladder. "So tell me about this tradition."

"Oh, I thought everyone knew," Eponine replied casually as she moved to hold the ladder steady.

"My grandfather was one for traditions our family didn't create," Marius said as he tapped in the nail.

"Well you see," Eponine began, "the mistletoe is hung in a place where most people will walk underneath it. What you do is get someone you like to walk under it with you and then you get to kiss them." She handed him the sprig.

"I really like this idea." Marius used the attached ribbon to hang it from the nail, then he descended the ladder. Turning, he focused the full brunt of his smile on the girls. "Eponine?"

She took a small step forward, hampered by the ladder. But she was well aware of what hung above them.

"Yes Marius?"

Azelma rolled her eyes and walked away as Marius eagerly took Eponine by the hands.

"You did invite Cosette, right?"

Eponine crumbled internally and forced herself not to jerk away. "Cosette…? Yes. Cosette was invited. She's practically family after all, you know."

Marius sighed in relief. "Oh good. I just thought for a second… You're face…"

"No," Eponine said, forcing a smile. "She'll be here, with bells on no doubt."

"Marius!" Gavroche called. "Will you help me? We need the ladder for the star on the tree."

Two days later…

The party was I full swing and Eponine was sitting alone at the bar with her second glass of wine. Well, not totally alone. Grantaire was there, of course. But his only concern was the bottle of beer in his hand.

Eponine was not sure whether or not to call this night a success or failure yet. There were a lot of people at the hotel, but most of them had come after dinner to avoid paying for the food. But those who had been there for the meal, they were the elite: politicians, entrepreneurs, and some dignitaries in town for the holiday.

Cosette and her father had showed up with that first group, which was rather surprising, given the fact that Jean Valjean and Thenardier really didn't get along. But Cosette was sort of like family. The Thenardiers had raised her before she had been adopted by Valjean, who was a very rich man.

Marius had gotten to the party after dinner because his grandfather had turned down the invite to the feast. Marius was happier though, having come to the party with all his college friends. Now Eponine watched him search for Cosette.

Eponine laughed into her glass. From what she had witnessed throughout the night, Cosette was being kept on a short leash, never far from her father's side. Small favors.

"It's not a good feeling, is it?"

Eponine looked over at the drunk man several stools away. "Huh?"

"Caring for someone," Grantaire replied. "Feeling things for someone who… who doesn't reciprocate."

"Yeah, story of my life." Eponine emptied her wine glass. "Excuse me."

"You're not alone," the drunk man said. "But 'least your man fancies someone tangible. Try competing with a whole country."

"Um…" Eponine wasn't quite sure what to make of his words, so she brushed them off as drunken gibberish. "Excuse me."

She got up and made her way through the crowd, eyes fixed on the way out.

"Eponine!"

She stopped dead and gritted her teeth at the voice. She forced her lips into a smile and turned to face the girl.

"Hello, Cosette."

"I'm so glad to see you," Cosette replied. "I was hoping we'd get a chance to talk, dinner was crowded and we were at different tables."

"What a shame about that," Eponine replied. "How are you?"

"Well, all things considered, I'm very happy. Except for the fact that I haven't been able to get away from father to see Marius."

"So you two…" Eponine let the question hang.

Cosette blushed. "Well he's very handsome. We've talk a few times, but I don't want to seem too forward."

"You're right," Eponine told her. "You should just… give it time."

"But I think he really likes me," Cosette said. "And if that's the case why waste the opportunity?"

"Do as you will." Eponine's words came out a bit harsher than she had meant them. "I mean, no one else can tell you how to go about your love life."

"My father tries."

"Indeed," Eponine agreed. "They'll do that. They think they know what's best for us."

Cosette laughed. "We should spend more time together. I miss you."

"I miss you too," Eponine replied sweetly. _Like a hole in the head._ "Cosette, I need to take care of something, will you excuse me?"

"Of course. I may have to leave soon. Father thinks this party may get out of hand, you know, with everyone drinking."

"That's too bad." Eponine turned and hurried off.

Once outside of the ball room Eponine could breathe. She walked down the hall, putting some distance between herself and the revelry.

Why had Marius met Cosette? It wasn't fair. Marius had been her crush first, and Eponine was pretty sure he knew how she felt. Why was he so heartless, talking about his love for Cosette in front of her? He should be her boyfriend, not Cosette's. She didn't deserve him.

Eponine looked over as a couple of people came down the hall. It was Marius and some of his friends; they must have been outside getting some air. The boys nodded at her and continued on, leaving Marius.

"Having a good time?" she asked.

"Quite," he replied. "It's a good party. We've seem to have lost Grantaire, though."

"At the bar the last time I saw him," Eponine replied.

"Speaking of seeing people…" Marius looked a little embarrassed. "Have you seen Cosette?"

"I talked to her a little bit ago," Eponine said. "She said she was leaving soon."

"Was her father with her?"

"Not that I saw."

Marius looked anxious. "I should find her."

"I don't think you should ever have to chase after a girl," Eponine said. "If she really liked you she'd be here. Standing right next to you."

"Unless her father is overbearing."

Eponine sighed. Marius was completely hopeless. She took his arm. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Back to the party. I want to show you something." Eponine was determined to get him under the mistletoe. "Thanks again for hanging that for us," Eponine said as she halted in the doorway. "It was really nice of you."

"No problem."

"Marius?" Eponine gave him a look and pointed up.

But his eyes looked right passed her. "Cosette!"

"Oh for the love of all things holy!"

Marius rushed over to the blonde girl and hugged her. "I'm so happy to see you. I thought we wouldn't be able to sneak a moment at all. But then Eponine said she just talked to you and that she wanted to show me something."

"She told me she had to go do something," Cosette replied. "Oh Eponine, did you do this for us? Find us both and bring us together?"

"That was my plan all along," Eponine said. "You figured it out."

"And under the mistletoe too," Marius added. "You are clever."

"Yeah, clever." Eponine turned her back and walked into the hall. "God, I hate my life sometimes."

"Welcome to my world," Grantaire said.

Eponine jumped. "Where'd you come from?"

"Bathroom." Grantaire looked in the room. "Well aren't they a picture of happy?"

"Kissing under the mistletoe I imagine."

"They're actually just holding hands and staring at each other." Grantaire scratched his head. "Ah, now they're kissing."

"Tentatively or X rated?"

"It's fairly tame, there are people around."

"Like they'd notice," Eponine grumbled. "Let me guess, she's blushing."

"Yep."

"And now what? He's bowing over her hand and asking her to dance?"

"Yep."

"Why do I do this to myself?"

Grantaire sighed. "Cause you care for the idiot."

Eponine fought back tears. "Why do I care?"

"Cause you're a good, kind soul?"

"Keep saying that and maybe one of us will believe it."

Grantaire sighed again and held out his hand. Eponine stared at for a moment before taking it. He led her back into the ballroom.

"I don't think you've been treated fairly tonight, Miss Thenardier," Grantaire said. "Someone should give you a kiss."

Eponine looked up at the mistletoe and then back at boy she really didn't know well enough. "I'd be honored if that kiss came from you."

Maybe it was time to move on and give another underestimated soul a chance.


End file.
